


Independence Day

by Zoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, me finally admitting i ship stiles and derek, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a hard time with loud noises... Stiles tries to help that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Stiles was excited for the 4th of July. It was one of his and Scott’s favorite holidays. Barbecue, the Beacon Hill’s parade, swimming, and the fireworks display the school had. It was the best, ever since they were little, and now, for the first time, he could spend it with Derek too. If he would actually answer the texts Stiles kept sending him.

For the last two weeks of June people were setting off fireworks (illegally, though no one really minded. It had been a wet summer so far), and now that the Big Day was fast approaching it was almost every night. Ever since, Derek had been oddly silent. It had finally gotten to the point where Stiles was really worried. Scott tried to brush it off.

“You know, man, he probably doesn’t like the fireworks,” he said with a shrug. “It’s taken me a little while to get used it to again, now that I’m an Alpha.”

Stiles looked at his friend in surprise. “Fireworks?”

“Yeah. We’re wolves, Stiles,” Scott grinned. “We don’t like loud noises.” Stiles stared just past Scott, an epiphany dawning as realization hit him. He jumped up.

“I gotta go,” he said, and hurried out to his car. “See you later Scott!”

Scott laughed, having a fairly good idea where Stiles was headed. “See ya!”

 

* * *

 

 _Fireworks. Damn, fireworks. Why do people have to celebrate independence with bombs?_ Derek sat in a dark corner of his apartment, glowering at the darkness outside that lit up every few seconds with bright colors, and ended with a loud noise. Every time he winced, though he tried not to, his fists clenched and his nails dug into palms.

Another flash, this time green and yellow…

He groaned. _Why me? Scott doesn’t have a problem with this! Why do I?_ He covered his ears as another firework went off and growled.

“Derek? Derek, it’s Stiles! Where are you?” Derek immediately took his hands away from his ears and stood up. He hadn’t even heard the door to his loft slide open. Pathetic. “Hey, are in you in here?” Stiles padded down the stairs toward the desk in front of the giant window. He was carrying a brown paper bag.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked gruffly from his corner. Stiles stopped with a jump and turned toward Derek’s voice.

“Don’t scare me like that, man!” He put a hand over his heart. “The old ticker can’t take it!” Derek stepped out into the light, looking penitent.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Another set of fireworks went off and he winced again, his eyes shutting. “Shit…” He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Stiles was smiling at him. Not smiling in a you’re-being-funny kind of way, but an understanding way. The way only Stiles smiled at him.

“How about we drown out those fireworks?” Stiles suggested, and moved to put the bag down on the desk. “I brought some stuff.”

Derek followed him with a curious frown. “What kind of stuff?”

Stiles produced a pair of black, winter ear muffs, and an anime movie out of the bag. “Super cool stuff.” Derek was too dumbfounded to move as Stiles put the muffs over his ears. He hated to admit it, but they actually did help. He marveled at the simplicity of Stiles’ plan.

“Seriously? That’s it?”

Stiles leaned against the desk and smiled roguishly (which was a failure, but Derek thought it was adorable he tried), and shrugged. “And, you know, maybe we could do other stuff… not in the bag.”

Derek smiled and leaned in close to Stiles. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” Stiles asked, a sudden, goofy grin brightening his face.

“Weirdly, yeah,” Derek chuckled. “Though if it were anyone else but me, it probably wouldn’t.”

Stiles leaned forward, his face inches from Derek’s, his smile never ceasing. “Then I guess it’s a good thing it’s you here and not anyone else.” He pressed forward to kiss Derek, but the other man pulled back and looked seriously down at Stiles.

“I just have one question… are earmuffs a good look for me?”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I think so. They’re sexy.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re weird.”

“So are you. You’re the one wearing the earmuffs in July.”

“You put them on me.”

“You let me.”

“I let you do lots of things I shouldn’t. Oh… you’re going to take that as an innuendo.”

“Oh yeah, big time.”

“Crap. I should learn not to say things.”

“You should. Because now I want to make out with you and you’re the one doing all the talking. I can’t control myself when you’re wearing those earmuffs.”

“Again, you’re the one who put them on me.”

“Think through what I just said…”

“Oh…”

“Ah, look at that. I think I saw a light bulb.”

“Shut up.”  

Before Stiles could retort, Derek bridged the small gap between them, and kissed Stiles heartily.  

“ _Oh, say can you see_ …” Stiles murmured as he paused for breath.

“Shut up!”

THE END


End file.
